Tales of Deception
by Dark Bloodclaw
Summary: The World of Pokemon is vast, many wish for quite lives, some seek adventure, others turn to a life of crime. Each of them with their own destiny. This story, is about eight young Pokémon from many different walks of life with intertwining fates, and their destiny...


Chapter 1: Silver Town

The world is filled with creatures called Pokémon! Many variants, from ones that use fire or water, to mystical ones, of ghost or dragons. Some runs business while others teach them. However, the most popular job is working one on a team. to explore, rescue other Pokemon or catch bad guys! Some teams are small while others are large. Each of them with their own destiny. This story, is about eight young Pokémon with intertwining fates, and their destiny...

**-000-**

In a place called 'Silver Town', many Pokemon are living there. Some with hopes and dreams, some wishing for a quiet life. The town has many house, more of them round the town centre. Each house is made from wood, with plants growing on the top for the roof, with some windows in. We go into one of the house, where a male Eevee is sleeping, on some hay, in an ungrounded seems to be having a good dream, with a smile on his face. Then, his mother, an Espeon, walks into his room, quietly. She sees the sleeping form of her son, and smiles softly. Ever so silently, she tip-toes over to wake him up.

"Eon, wake up." the Espeon called and the Eevee's body begins to stir as his Mother paws his upturned flank.

"Mom…" Eon mumbled, sleepily, trying to push her paw away.

"I guess you don't want to say goodbye to everyone before you have to head back to the Academy." his mother said, with a smirk. Eon instantly jumps up from his bed, wide awake.

"Or maybe eating?" his mother suggests, with a smile.

"Thanks Mom!" Eon nearly shouts and runs toward the door of their underground den when he felt something tugging on his tail. He turned and saw his mother using her psychic powers to stop him.

"You need to eat." She simply states with the typical motherly tone that manages to embarrass any child. "Or how will you grow to be big and strong?"

"Ugh, Mom! I'm on a Exploration team now, that means I'm not a kit anymore!" Eon said with slight embarrassment at the way his mother still treats him.

The Espeon chuckles slightly.

"You know I'll always worry." She replies as Eon tried to scarf down his breakfast of berries so he could run and meet his team-mates for the return trip to the Academy.

The Pokémon Exploration Academy is a private school for young Pokémon who want to learn about exploring, and how to do it properly. It is the main dream of any Pokémon who wants to become an explorer, as they need to go there to learn. It's very hard to get a place in the Academy, as they expect keen learners. Luckily, Eon is a keen learner, so he got a place among with his friends.

"Slow down, Honey!" His mother said as Eon finishes his breakfast by wolfing it down and he turns to leave. "Forgetting something?"

Eon looks to see his Explorers Bag being held by her mother. He blushes with embarrassment as his mother gives him the bag.

"Thank you Mom!" Eon said and licked her cheek before rushing out the door shouting over his shoulder."Next time I'll tell you about all the dangerous ruins we explore and outlaws we defeat!"

"And he wonders why I worry…"The Espeon thinks shaking her head at her son's obliviousness to danger, frowning slightly.

**-000-**

Eon rushed toward Silver Town to meet his team-mates in the town square when he bumps into a Quilava carrying crates of berries.

"HEY!" he Quilava shouts from behind the crate he's still holding, frowning. "Watch where you're going!" He looks in from behind the crate, and sees it was Eon and then His frown softened. "Oh hi Eon."

"Sorry Cyl!" Eon said as he tried to pick up the scattered berries.

**-000-**

Somewhere else in Silver Town, a Zoura is waking up, from a deep sleep. He sighed happily before SPLAT! He blinked away the berry that hit him in the face.

"Wake up, boy!" a stern voice barks. A Zoroark bursts into his room, pissed off. "Its time for you to quite free loading and get back to the Academy!"

The Zorua lazily got out of bed only for the Zoroark to slap him force of the slap sent the tiny fox flying across the room, hitting a nearby wall.

"Uhgh...was that really necessary Father?" the Zorua groaned and moves forward with a slight limp as he walked then with a smirk he adds."Are you still mad because mother left you….Zerky?"

The Zoroark's eyes bulge in anger."YOU'LL REGRET SAYING THAT, KITSUNE!" The enraged Zoroark fired a Dark Pulse at his son who barely dodged it. Kitsune took the opportunity to flee his home while his room was clouded in dust.

"Stupid ungrateful punk." The Zoroark mutters watching Kitsune's limping figure rush toward the town square. Kitsune kept running as he dodged the few towns Pokémon out on their morning errands. "I'd kill him if he didn't make me money working at that stupid academy."

**-000-**

The Third member of Team SIlver was also awaking in her home

"Ely, you're heading back to the academy today aren't you?" an Arcanine spoke as he entered his sister's room. He looked down and saw the Growlithe curled up in her nest with a burnt out candle and a book laid open in front of her. The Arcanine smiles at the scene before nudging his sister with one of his paws.

"…...Whaaa...?" Ely mumbles before turning over in her sleep.

"I guess I can tell the Academy you wanted to stay a few more days." The Arcanine said in a casual manner with a smirk on his face. When the words Academy left his lips, Ely's ears perked up as she sat up yawning.

"I'm up, I'm up Goru!" Ely said trying to push her brother away as he licked her cheek.

"Just wanted to make sure." Goru replied backing up. "Aren't you heading back to the Academy with your team today?"

"Yeah, knowing Eon he's probably already in town." Ely replied stretching and getting out of her nest.

"Are you going to eat?" Goru asked seeing Ely heading toward the door of their den.

"No, I'm not hungry...Thanks anyway." Ely said turning to leave until her brother blocks the door.

"Well, at least take these with you." He said laying a small cloth sack onto her back.

"Thanks Goru." Ely said and walks out of the down and toward the town square.

**-000-**

Ely walked along the small stone path that leads to the southern end of the town square. She looks around and saw Eon and Kitsune speaking with the berry farmer Cyl.

"Where should we go next?" Eon asked while sitting on his haunches while they waited for Ely to arrive.

"Where is she?" Kitsune asked impatiently, looking around, before snickering."She probably fell asleep with a book on her face again.

"That happened one time!" A voice said suddenly causing Kitsune jumped three feet in the air. Eon burst out laughing while Kitsune hid his face, feeling ashamed for being the one to get scared.

"Idiot! You scared me!" he shouted in anger.

"Sorry, just the look on your face is priceless." Ely replied between laughs.

Eon kept on laughing, unable to stop for a while.

"Well, I guess it's payback for when you fell in the lake!" Kitsune replied turning the embarrassment onto Ely who then turned away blushing.

"So you finally decided to come, what took you so long?" Eon asked, suddenly stopped laughing as Cyl just stood there smiling at the friendship the three of them shared.

"What should we do now?" Kitsune asked looking around, Pokemon going about with their errands.

"Well, we don't have to leave for the Academy until noon….So want to go enjoy the morning or something?" Ely asked regaining her composure.

"How about the lake? It's a good place to relax." Eon asked while shrugging, evidently bored.

"Ya, and the young Deerling are easily to startle." Kitsune added with a smirk.

"Like you?" Ely asked with a small smile as Kitsune turned and mutters something rude.

**-000-**

"Pass it over here!" a little Cyndaquil shouts to his sister as they tossed a Aspear berry back and forward. The young male Cyndaquil smiles, then notices something.

"Oh my!? Who's that!?" the male Cyndaquil asked pointing to an unusual shape that falls out of the thick undergrowth from the forest that borders the Cyndaquil's family farm.

"I don't know, he looks hurt." the Cyndaquil's slightly younger sister remarks as they approached the figure. "Maybe we should take him to Mom?"

"….There's... no... time..." the Figure replies through pained breaths.

"He's waking up!" the female Cyndaquil squeaked and hid behind her brother's back. The Male Cyndaquil noticed she was right as the Figure's eyes open slowly.

"Urgh...What happened...?" the Figure asked sitting up. He appears to be covered in dried mud and blood ran down his fur from various cuts from running through the various thorn patches that inhabited the forest.

"We just found you here." the male Cyndaquil replied while looking the muddy figure over as his sister kept hugging his back. He looks at the Figure intently. He is really injured, a lot.

"What happened?"

"I don't know…..Some... Charmander attacked me and...….I can't remember what else happened..." the Figure replies, trying to remember. He suddenly freezes as he heard a noise coming from the forest. The Figure jumps up and ignored the pain that shot through his body, his sudden movement caused the female Cyndaquil to squeak in terror as he ran by and rushes up the path leading to the town.

"That's strange." a new voice said as the Cyndaquil brother tried to sooth his frightened sister, they turned to see a Charmander walking out of the forest."The two of you have become impure."

"Wh-what does that mean?" the female Cyndaquil asks and sees that their Typhlosion mother and Weavile father were walking toward them from the hut.

"Who are you?" the Typhlosion asks as her children ran and hid behind her, cocking her head, confuse at what was happening in her yard.

"Your children are impure." the Charmander replies stepping forward to be confronted by the Weavile.

"What did you say about our children?" He questions, raising his claws and standing between the Charmander and his family.

"You have caused the pure fire type to become impure through your spawn, I am here to purge this town...starting with you." the Charmander replies without emotion.

"That's it!" the Weavile yells in anger at his children being insulted. His claws became shrouded in shadows and he rushed forward to kill the Charmander, but instead he was blown back by a blast of wind. Looking up, everyone hears a roar as a Mega Charizard Y landed in the clearing and looks toward the Weavile with malice in his eyes.

"May you find pureness in the cleansing fire." the Charmander said and the Mega Charizard Y opens his mouth and sent a massive fireball toward the Weavile.

The Typhlosion rushed her children inside as her mate was blasted into oblivion by the intense flame that scorched the grass around the Weavile and sparks the straw roof of the hut and ignited it into a bonfire.

"So begins the purge of Silver Town." the Charmander said and starts up the path toward the lake and town as the Mega Charizard took to the air and flew off.

**-000-**

"Running, its all I can do." I think as I ran through more brush. I stop for a moment, and look towards the farm, which is now on fire. I feel guilty about leaving that poor Cyndaquil family alone. But I couldn't help them in the state I am in. I think for a moment, trying to rationalize everything, saying I'm not that type of Riolu, but I have to get back to my clan and stop my brother. I shrug my shoulders then continued running away.

"WAHH!" I yell, quiet loud when the path suddenly dips and I fell and roll into a smoldering camp-fire someone left to burn itself out. I look up when I heard a gasp. I realize I was in the camp site of some Raichu's and their Pichu children; the Pichus stood up as though to attack me. I jump up ignoring the pain in my leg and I stumble out of the shouldering ash and into the forest. I continued running again with only one thought: "Get to my clan!"

As I ran, I noticed that I was coming to the edge of the forest and skidded to a halt when I heard at least two voices talking.

"What should we do once we get back to the Academy?" I heard one voice asked and then another more feminine voice responded.

"We still have classes you know." She replied.

"When is our first official mission going to be?" another male voice questions, bored and tired. "I'm tired of boring training stuff!"

"We have been a team for five days." the female voice points out. I stood there hidden in the bushes as they pass by on the path when one of the gasps

"Is that fire?!" the one of the male voices asked in disbelief when they saw smoke rising from the direction I had come.

"Once they leave, I can slip by." I think. Suddenly, I felt pain shoot up my leg.

"What the he-"

THUD!

**-000-**

"What was that noise?" Eon asks turning around.

Among the bushes, he sees an ash and dirt covered Riolu laying on the ground, without hesitating he rushes to the Pokémon's aid.

"Eon, wait!" Ely shouted as she and Kitsune rushed over to the Riolu too.

They all gather around the figure as he groans

"Stupid, stupid leg."He mutters standing up and stopped when he saw us gathered around him. His right paw went onto his back and we all jumped back as he drew a short one edged blade and held it out in a wide stance.

"Who are you?!" he yells as his eyes darts over the three assessing them, if they were some kind of threat.

"Sir, are you hurt?" Eon asks in concern trying to get closer to me. This threw the Riolu off, as Eon could tell, and the Riolu lowers his guard slightly.

"Eon, we can't trust him, we don't know anything about him, and look he is covered in ashes!" Ely states, sternly, pointing this out."He could have started the fire!"

"That's all the proof we need." a voice remarks as a Bisharp and six Pawniard appeared and circles the four, and in the same motion, the Riolu's sword is knocked from his hand and embeds into the nearby tree.

"You're under arrest for Blazing and the death of four Pokémon." The Bisharp affirms before turning toward the three Pokémon that were near me.

"Officer we had n-" Ely starts but the Bisharp raises his hand to stop her.

"The three of you are under arrest in connection to the Berry farm Blazing." the Bisharp

says and with that, three Pawniard surrounds Team Silver as they stood, jaws dropped with shock.

"They had nothing to do with it!" the Riolu shouts, trying to defend the innocent team but the Bisharp isn't listening. He turns toward the six Pawniard and issued his orders.

"Take them back to the town jail." the Bisharp commands, ignoring the whimpers coming from Eon.

"Sir, We are Team Silver! We're with the Academy!" Ely tries to explain, fruitlessly.

"Not any more, you little brat, you are under arrest and any Exploration Team arrested is to be immediately disbanded."

The Bisharp says in a tone that told no one to argue.

**-000-**

The group is lead to the nearby town and they are simply thrown into the small jail.

Most of the towns Pokémon the Riolu observes looks at Team Silver with concern and he realizes they must have been popular with the town. Some of the townsfolk seemed to glare at the Bisharp with distrust as they were thrown into jail

"Who are you?" Kitsune asked as the shallow beams of sunlight filtered into the dark cell they were shoved into.

The Riolu wasn't sure if he should answer or not but he felt guilty because this apparent team was arrested because of some ass-hole guard who won't take an explanation.

"My name is-"

BOOM!

A massive fireball hits the wall of the cell, the heat of the flame melts the top of the bars covering the window.

"What's happening?" Eon asks trying to look out the window but he is too small to reach the window.

The Riolu is the tallest of the group and and he could barely see out. What he saw is beyond belief.

"The town! It's being attacked!" The Riolu yells in disbelief, as a dozen Mega Charizards fly over the town launching outburst of fire setting the flammable roofs of the dens on fire..

"WHAT?!" Kitsune shouts. He tries to look out but all he could see is the flash of light as a nearby building is set on fire. Ely and Eon gather around but none of them were tall enough to look out.

The Riolu stands there thinking, trying to place the emotions he felt in order. He felt the overwhelming urge of self preservation. The revenge to get his brother for what he did.

The confusion of his missing memory from the last few days, but also the need to help these three Pokémon out.

"We need to get out of here." the Riolu remarks, having thought of a plan. Eon, Ely and Kitsune looks at the Riolu directly for the first time since they had been place in the filthy cell.

"If we leave then they will think we are criminals!" Ely points out, trying to bring logic into this.

"Guys!" Eon states and the rest of the group all turn towards the Eevee.

He then asks something with a tone of nervousness, if what he was about to ask was disbelieving. "D-do you think w-we were set up?"

The question stunned Ely and Kitsune but then the Riolu notices a look of realization appear on Ely's face, if all the piece of some puzzle she had been trying to solve fell into place.

"Eon, You're right!" Ely said with a hint of affection for the Eevee. "It's true!"

"Can someone please explain for us slower ones?!" Kitsune asks, managing a scowl of confusion, when Ely looked at him.

"Ok, what did the Bisharp say we were arrested for?" Ely asks knowingly.

"Being AWESOME!" Kitsune replies with a goofy grin and posed with one paw up...…...

until Ely smacked him.

"KITSUNE, FOCUS!" Ely shouts as the fire spreads on in the town.

"Sorry…" Kitsune replies, rubbing his cheek. "Something about Blazing, right?"

"What is Blazing?" The Riolu asks unfamiliar with the term. the three Pokémon looks at the Riolu and at each other before Ely replies.

"Exactly, Blazing isn't a term used around here." Ely states, with a small smile perfectly, comfortable speaking when it comes to explaining something."Blazing is the Pyrosian word for setting something on fire like an Arson."

"So the Bisharp isn't from around here, what does it mean?" Kitsune asks, looking at us, confused.

"Yes, and it means that the Bisharp is not a real guard!" Ely response, finding the pieces of the puzzle.

"But then why would he arrest us for?" Eon asked, unable to grasp the concept of some people are cruel without cause.

"We need to worry about that later!" the Riolu confirms, noticing that the fire had spread to the top of the jail building. The jail building is one story, meaning they may burn to death.

"But how can we?" Eon wanting to know, depressed.

The Riolu is kind of surprised with this coming from Eon. He seems to be the type to stay positive all the time no matter what is thrown at him.

CRASH! It seems like the fire has eaten away at one of the heavy wooden support beams. It crashed into the bars breaking some in the corner, at the same time part of the roof caved in causing some heavy debris to flatten the bars and leave a space just big enough for the group to crawl through.

The group loosk at the sudden new exit with hope and joy.

"I believe that's a way out!." Kitsune utters, pointing with a smirk.

"Let's go then." Eon remarks before approaching the hole and wriggling through it.

Eon manages to wriggle through the hole, and looks to the three.

Kitsune and Ely look at each other to see who would go next, while the Riolu is thinking.

"I'll go last." the Riolu states, seriously as Kitsune and Ely looks at each other to decide who would go next.

"Ladies first." Kitsune declares, bowing to Ely, despite being in a disinterested state, due to the looming fire. She nods her head in agreement. Ely approaches the hole before squeezing through it.

"Alright! My turn!" Kitsune exclaims before spitting into his paws and rubbing them together. He approached the hole and backed up before running into it shouting "CHARGE!"

I expected him to slide right through but now I had a furry black tail stuck in the hole staring at me. I heard Ely laugh.

"Too many berries hmm?" She enquire, rhetorically, as Kitsune's paws wave around franticly.

"Not funny!" Kitsune shouts, with a hint of panic. "Get me out of here!"

"I think I have a idea." The Riolu states, observing the hole with the Tricky Fox stuck in it. "But you may no-

"JUST DO IT, ALREADY!" Kitsune screams, interrupting the Riolu, as the flames draw closer. The Riolu smirks, and slaps Kitsune's backside with a Force Palm. He yelps at the surprise attack but the energy released from the attack launched him straight out of the hole and onto Ely.

"Heh." the Riolu chuckles. "No regrets." The Riolu slips out of the hole easily while Eon is roaring with laughter as Ely shoves Kitsune off of her. The fox stood there dazed for a moment before shaking his head and shouting.

"You could have warned me you were going to do that!"

"I tried but you interrupted me." the Riolu says in response, with a shrug.

"Now, let's get out of here!"

The Riolu leads the group down the hall.

"So who are you?" Kitsune asked as they were running down the stone corridor

"My name is Shi." the Riolu responds.

There were no guards and Eon suspects that they were off fighting the Charizard attack.

They pass by a open door and the Riolu glance in and sees laying on the desk in the centre, is his sword and the sack Ely was carrying and Eon's exploration bag. He rushes in and grabs his blade and tosses Ely the pack. They then head for the door that was surprising unlocked.

BOOM!

Just as they open it, the group hear a loud sound and turn to see the hall they had come out collapse. Pieces of debris are scattered across the floor. They turn to run when suddenly the Riolu fall forward as a massive and heavy stone hits the Riolu's head. As darkness covers his vision, the Riolu hears one more thing, Eon gasping.


End file.
